Low and Behold!
by Gonzy Rocks Blisters
Summary: Exactly what is going on with Ginny and Draco, no one is sure. But when She starts hearing voices, who's going to save her? Definatly not lovestruck Harry, or Ron the drugdealer. And Hermione is way to busy having moodswings to notice anything. R&R pwease
1. Giggles and Notes

So, this is my fic. I warn you, I barely know where this is going, but I have the best vague idea ever. But read it anyway because you're a cool person and I love you. I'm eating chocolate pudding. Please review, I don't like flames, so just nicely state how I could improve. I think this is gonna be a Draco/Ginny Tom/Ginny and a lot of bitchy Hermione, just because I think it'd be kinda fun and a little Cho/Harry because Cho is so fun to write slutty.

Oh, and I don't own anything, except my very cool shoes.

Low And Behold!

_It was a foggy day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...._

"No it's not! You're just looking through the clouds, asscake!"

"Hermione, who the hell are you talking to?" Ginny asked as she slowly edged away from Hermione while walking in the to The Great Hall for lunch.

"The stupid narrator, she decided to make me bitchy and menstrual for the entire story!"

"Why?"

"Plot hole?"

"So soon?"

"Um… YES, BITCH!"

"Calm down!" You're beginning to make a scene." It was true many if their fellow students now knew to avoid her.

"What are you talking about? Shut up Ginny!" Hermione then stomped off the Great Hall for lunch.

"I hate you." Ginny whispered at she looked to the ceiling and shook her head.

"Same to you, Weaselkins", A voice came from behind her. Guess whom!

"Why do you assume I'm talking to you, scumbag?" Ginny said with even looking behind her.

"Well you are now"

"I was talking to..."

"You're imaginary friend?"

"NO!"

"Ya sure?"

"URGH! JUST DON'T TALK TO ME!" Ginny stomped off to the Gryffindor house table and plopped herself next to Euan Abercrombie, the second year she was tutoring.

"Ginny-"Euan began to ask her something.

"WHAT!," She snapped making him look back at his plate and begin picking at his food, "I'm sorry, Euan, it's just that damned Malfoy. He's been pissing me off more than usual lately. I really didn't mean to snap at you, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, it's alright, Gin, it is." He perked back up almost instantly," I was just wondering if you could help me with that shoe tying charm?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "You can't tie your shoes?"

"Well... I..." he blushed with the heat of one thousand white hot suns.

"No, no, it's alright! It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'd be glad to show you later."

"Thanks! I just can't get it right..." he turned to Rose Zellar who really shouldn't have been at their table, but they were 'going out'.

Ginny took this chance to put and roast beef sandwich on her plate and began eating a cup of fruit salad.

"Say, Gin", Parvati interrupted her meal, "I saw you and Malfoy over there, what'd he do to you?"

"Nothing interesting, you know fags like him, never say anything worth listening to..." Ginny shook her head.

"Then why'd you talk to him", she winked and elbowed her softly.

"That is utterly disgusting!" A look of horror swept over Ginny's face.

"I dunno, he's kinda cute", she shrugged at poked at her salad, "Really cute."

"Maybe just a little..." Ginny wondered...

"Just a little what?" Ron butted in.

"Nothing" she responded abruptly.

"Gin here was just telling me about how cute Malfoy is."

"You what?!" Ron looked disgusted.

"I was not!"

"Like fun you weren't" Lavender nudged Ginny under the table, and suppressed a giggle.

"You were listening?!"

"Ginerva Wittier Weasley!" Ron was enraged, his ears were people, "THAT IS ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTING!"

"What is, Wittier?" Draco asked from behind Ginny.

A very unhappy Hermione asked from down the table after noticing Lavender and Parvati giggling their goddamn heads off, "Yes, Ginny, what the HELL is it?!"

Lavender could hardly contain herself, "Ginny gasp was telling us gasp that she gigglegiggle"

Parvati finished for her, "Thinks Malfoy is hot!" they both fell into fits of giggles.

"A stupid Weasley git like you? You disgust me", Draco walked off and Ron followed pummeling him to the ground.

"ARGH!" Ginny screamed, grabbed her sandwich, and stomped off to the library.

_I can't believe them; I really need friends my own age. I hate them, damn Ron just had to go and make a big deal out of it. And stupid Parvati started it all, why would she lie to him like that? What's another use for dragon's blood?_ Ginny was sitting in the library working on another essay to prep her for her O.W.L.S. She'd been in there for hours, what a pleasant way to spend a Saturday afternoon.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small silver twinkle near the other side of the library. And of course, being in the state of boredom and humiliation she was in, she'd do anything to keep her mind occupied. She slowly got out of her seat making sure to keep her eye on the twinkley thing. She tip-toed toward the object which was now moving behind the DADA book shelf.

"Ginerva....", A voice came from behind the shelf that sent chills up her spine.

"Meh?", she stammered.

"Closer....", she knew she shouldn't, but she edged closer to the shelf.

"What do you think you're doing?" Madam Pince inquired from behind her.

"I was... there was a twinkle...voice?" Ginny didn't take her eyes off the small piece of light preventing her from really registering what she was saying.

"A what? Are you feeling all right? I'm going to write a note to Madam Pomfrey for you. Take it to her immediately" the librarian pursed her lips and scuffled off to write her note.

The twinkle was gone as were all Ginny's hopes to maybe have an adventure of her own this year. She just wanted to make sure there was absolutely nothing there. She checked behind the shelves, while trying to keep an eye on Madam Pince at the same time. She didn't find the twinkle, but she did find a crumpled up note. She opened it slowly to be sure not to make much noise with it.

_Draco sweets, _

_Meet me in classroom 605 at 1:30 tonight for some fun ;). Oh, I heard about that Weasley girl, that's priceless. See ya then babes._

Blaise  
  
"Weasley! Where are you, I have your note" Madam Pince looked pissed as she stuffed the note into Ginny's hand and ordered her out of the library. She didn't even give her a chance to collect her things.

Ginny practically stomped out of the library, the whole 'sick' business had put her in a bad mood. And the note didn't help much either. How did Malfoy get into the library without her noticing, anyway? And since when did Malfoy have 'fun' with Blaise? Sure she was pretty, but she always thought he and Pansy were a thing. Maybe it's a sneaky thing, she thought to herself. If so, she would have to spy on them, maybe get a memory saving charm for them... and Pansy. They both deserved it. Especially Malfoy for being such a dick.

Being so caught up in her thoughts, she nearly collided with Harry who was just getting back from Quidditch practice, "Oh! Harry, didn't see you."

"S'alright, I've been injured enough today to where it really doesn't matter if I get hurt again or not", he said in a very distressing voice.

"What do you mean? Are you going to the hospital wing?"

"No, it's not that kind big sigh of hurt."

"Oh, Harry, what is it? Let's talk on my way to the hospital wing, shall we?" Ginny ushered him along without even getting an answer, "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Well, aside from all this 'Voldemort is back' stuff-"

"Harry please don't say his name", Ginny cringed.

"You said you'd listen", he glared at her.

"Sorry Harry. Go on."

"Well aside from all that, I was sure I'd moved on", he stared off into space.

"Is it Cho?"

Harry sighed heavily, "Yea."

"Oh Harry, what made you start thinking about her again?" Ginny patted his back.

"They thought it was their turn to practice today, but it really wasn't. I know because I scheduled all the practices at the beginning of the year to avoid this kind of thing. And they showed up anyway and said it was their turn. So we got into a bit of a tiff about it and Alicia sort of Petrificus Totalused Cho and she fell and hit her head on a rock."

By now they were just down the hall from the hospital wing.

"Was she alright?"

"Yea, they took her up to the Hospital Wing though."

"Oh, well maybe you should talk to her."

"I don't think I should do that..."

"Why not?"

"She hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't, you can talk to her know." She shoved him into the infirmary and Cho saw him from her bed.

"Harry!", she looked surprised.

"Er, uh... Cho." He mumbled.

"Apologize!" Ginny hissed into his ear.

"Right", he said as he walked over to Cho, "I just wanted to say sorry for what happened today."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault, really"

They went on making small talk while Ginny stopped to read the note Madam  
Pince had given her.

_Mrs. Weasley is in an odd state, she said she heard I voice when I was certain nobody was speaking in my library. Please check her for insanity._

P  
  
Madam Pince was surely off her rocker, writing notes like this, how can you possibly check someone for insanity? The state of the teachers at that school seemed to grow worse every year.

"Can I help you, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Ginny jumped ten feet in the air **A/N: not literally**, "Oh, you scared me!", she quickly hid the note in the waist of her skirt.

"Are you here to be frightened?" she scoffed.

"Er, no, ma'am, my uh... friend needed some 'girl things'", Ginny remember  
Hermione's misfortune.

"Oh, yes. I have them in a cupboard... Just a minute." She bustled off to the right only to see Harry with Cho, "Why are you in here?! Out! Cho needs rest."

Harry reluctantly left, "Wow, she isn't being a bitch about the whole accident thing, thanks Gin!" Harry smiled and whispered to her as he walked back to the common room.

"Hey Harry! Mind getting my stuff from the library for me? I got kicked out." She yelled down the hall.

Madam Pince came back holding a small box of tampons and told her to leave if she had to be so loud.

"I got you something, Hermione" Ginny grinned and made sure that the small box was hidden behind the door so only her head was visible.

"Did you?" Hermione sneered.

"Happy Birthday", Ginny tossed the box onto Hermiones' bed and blew her a kiss as she closed the door.

Yay review! Por favor. S'il vous plait. It's so simple, do it. Please… Por favor…


	2. Midnight Dreams

Another chapter, I'm hoping you'll review.

I don't own any of this blah blah blah.... COOKIE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We find ourselves in the 6th year boys dormitory with Harry lying in his four-poster wishing he could just go to sleep instead of working on a rather nasty potions essay on the uses of scarab eyes in Love Potions that was due the next day. Suddenly Ron burst into the room looking very happy indeed. Either it was because he was wearing a Chudley Cannons hoodie that Harry had never seen before, it was the box that he presented to Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked Ron as he looked at the box.

"Open it, Hermione said it came as breakfast", Ron grinned, showing no sign of being pissed that the box came at breakfast and she had waited until now to give it to him.

"Where were you at breakfast?"

"Killing Malfoy"

"Oh." He said with a blank expression.

"Open it!"

Harry tentatively opened the small box that was now emitting a low buzzing noise. Once the last flap was opened, Harry saw an insect about two inches in length buzzing around in circles like a top. Suddenly it flew up and stung Harry on his arm. Ron only laughed when Harry began to levitate.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed while trying to push himself away from the bed.

"Isn't it great?!"

"It's brilliant! What is it?"

"A whillybig, Charlie sent it to me. He said he stole it from Percy."

"Kinda like a billywig?"

"But bigger, but it doesn't emit enough venom to make you as giddy although it's more powerful, but isn't it great? He said the Ministry's been working on 'em. Read this", he said and jumped up to give Harry, who was hovering a few feet above him, the peice of parchment.

_Ickle Ronniekins, _

_I went to see Percy. We had coffee at his place, what an ass. I stole this from him. And some money, bought you that hoodie there with it. Figured you'd need something to wear instead of Mum's sweaters, ya know? Don't tell I her, though. Anyway, it's a Whillybig. Kinda like a Billywig, but different but it doesn't emit enough venom to make you even half as giddy, although it's more powerful. It levitates for longer, though have fun with it. I sent a few to Fred and George. I figured they'd make something cool with it. Show it to Gin, she'll get a kick out of it.  
Charlie_

"Hey, when does it wear off?" Harry asked. He was getting a bit impatient because he still had to finish his essay.

"'Bout 15" Ron answered while reading Harry's essay.

"What?! I need to get down!"

"Harry, you know you're essay isn't finished..."

"No shit, that's why I need to get down!"

"Why the rush?"

"Plot hole."

"So soon?"

"Shut up."

"I know! I'll tie you down." Ron exclaimed. He grabbed onto Harry's shirt and gave it a tug trying to pull him down. He only succeeded in tearing his shirt.

"Ron! You killed my shirt!"

"Sorry, Harry! Let me try this..." he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, "Considum!"

Harry was thrown into his bed, "Ouch!" he still began to levitate, though.

Ron grabbed his foot and muttered, "Envicio"

Suddenly the door opened revealing Ginny in her tank top and baggy jammies and a very shocked look on her face, "Look what you guys do in private is your personal business, but..."

Harry realized what position they were in, Ron sitting on his groin and all, "No, Gin, it's not what you think!"

"Yea, Harry just needs to finish his essay!" Ron said as he scrambled off the bed, Harry proceeded to once agiain, levitate.

"But I can't because I'm all levitatey"

"Oh... um...." Ginny pulled out her wand, "Nevatus."

Harry fell onto his bed, "How did you do that?!"

"First year charms, remember the feather?" Ginny answered blandly.

"Oh, thanks, well why are you in here anyway?"

"I wanted to borrow your invisibility cloak."

"What for?" Ron inquired.

"Hungry?" Harry wondered.

"Yea." She had been planning on getting something to eat anyway.

"Well sure then, just get me something, too." Harry said and got the cloak from his trunk.

"Thanks, what time is it?"

"''Bout 12:30"

"Mmmkay, bye."

_Boys are idiots_, she thought as she threw on the cloak and left the common room.

Ginny got all the way to the kitchens and to room 605 without dropping any of her stew, she was proud. She even made it there on time; Blaise was waiting lying down on a couch with some rather revealing pajamas on. She hardly noticed when the door opened and closed by itself. Ginny made herself comfortable on a couch in the corner and began eating her stew which was kind of cold, she would have put a Warming Charm on it if Draco hadn't slid into the air the instant she picked up her wand.

"I thought you'd never come!" Blaise smiled and lit a few nearby candles with her hand.

"What is this place?" Draco asked, as he looked around the room. It wasn't a particularly small room, but it was pretty cozy. There were a few couches and chairs with a few folded up tables and other various furniture items.

"It used to be the Study of Dark Arts room, but now it's the furniture storage room, isn't it grand?"

"It's great, and conveniently located." he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She pulled him onto the couch she had been waiting on and they began to make-out. It went on for what felt like hours to Ginny, but she snapped pictures with Colin's camera all the while. Sometimes they did something that made Ginny think, _How did they do that? I'll have to try that sometime..._ or _Oh Merlin! I'm scarred for life!_ At one point, she thought they were gonna go for the full Monty, but Blaise stopped them.

"Draco, when are you going to break it off with Pansy?" Blaise asked, sitting up.

"When I get my money." He replied as he leaned in for a kiss. She stopped him with her hand, "I don't feel right about this, she's my friend... kind of."

"What's not to feel right about?"

"This! This whole secret thing...."

"You want me to tell everyone?" he sat up looking worried.

"No, no not that. I just... I dunno" She shook her head.

"C'mon, it's gonna be fine"

"Cha, right", She scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He went all rigid like.

"Nothing ever works out with you, you always mess things up!" She said as she got up and put her robe on.

"Blaise! What are you talking about?!" He looked furious and kind of... sad. Ginny almost felt sorry for him.

"Just, never mind." she was almost out the door.

"Wait!" He extended his arm towards her.

"I think we need a break." That was all she said, then she left.

Draco looked crushed. He sat down on the couch and felt where she had been only seconds earlier. Then he leaned back and pulled out a cigarette, lit it with his wand, leaned back and sighed.

"I smoke to much", he said as he shook his head.

"Yea", Ginny nodded her head in agreement. Realizing what she'd done, she clasped her hands over her mouth and tried to shrink into the couch.

Draco shot up, "Who's there?!" He pulled out his wand, pointing it at random objects.

"Um, no one." Ginny replied.

"I'm fucking serious, don't make me go kung-fu on you!"

"This is your... conscience, and you better watch out, because I know yoga!." Ginny deepened her voice and decided it would be best if Draco thought he was crazy.

"Oh, well... in that case, how come you haven't talked to me in so long?" He asked as he sat back down.

"I don't like talking to you when you're being an asshole." she shook her head at his stupidity.

"Oh. Sorry... I guess."

"It happens. Tell me what's on your mind?"

"Just the Blaise and Pansy thing..."

"Ah, what's going on with them?"

"Well, Pansy is sweet, kind of, but ugly and REALLY annoying and clingy. And Blaise is hot, but really moody and bitchy. And I can't break it off with Pansy, not yet at least, I need that money. The whole thing, it just sucks."

"Draco, go to bed." She said solemnly.

"Yea, I think I'll do that." He slowly got up and walked out of the room.

Malfoy has a soul, how weird, Ginny thought as she walked back to her room. It was nearly three in the morning when she got into bed. She had a dream that she was Blaise and killed Harry with a banana. Then she wondered if people dreamed about her as much as she dreamed of other people.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmmkay, second chapter, I don't have any reviews, shucks thanks guys. At least review and tell me the story is boring.

Next time... What exactly does Ron plan to use his Whillybig for? Bwahahahaha!


	3. Sex, drugs, and no rock and roll at all

I have ONE review! YES! I AM THE ULTIMATE..... THING!

Well, technically I have two reviews, but one of them is mine. But that doesn't mater! I have Jiffy pancakes

I'm sorry if I haven't really gotten the story going, but hey, I'm only 14, and I can read anglo-saxon, what do you expect? But I'll really try to make this chapter very PLOTFUL and INTERESTING. By the way, I have sunburn, and a shirt that says 'bebe' on it; does anyone know how to pronounce that? Review and tell me!  
..................................................................................................................................................

We find our heroine on her way to breakfast. She was trying to go quickly so she wouldn't have to think about the events of the previous night. Sure it had seemed all fine and dandy when it was happening, but now that she thought about it, she wished she hadn't gone at all. She hadn't returned Colin's camera yet because she was confused about the whole opening it part, she wasn't sure if it was okay to ask him for help or not…

"Hey Gin!" Harry waved to Ginny from the end off the hall as he ran to catch up with her.

"Allo, Harry, fancy seeing you here" She joked.

"What can I say? I just love eating food that house elves have slaved over for hours while I slept in my nice warm bed" Harry was directing his words to Hermione who was storming past them.

"Think that's funny, do you?" she asked, her jaw clenched.

"A bit." He said casually.

Ginny hadn't told him about her current condition, which they were now conveniently blaming it on birth control pills, poor Harry didn't know even see it coming, Hermione would have Flippendoed him to the dark side of the moon if a teacher hadn't stopped her.

McGonagall was outraged, "Granger! Stop that at once and come with me!" she grabbed the back of her robes and nearly dragged her from the scene, but not before pointing at the two nearest people and commanding them to take Harry's limp body up to the Hospital wing.

She picked the worst pair, but conveniently because the story is about them. Ginny and Draco.

Draco grunted and kicked Harry's head before grabbing his arms, "Get his fucking legs, Weasel."

Ginny did what she was told; she wasn't in the mood for another argument.

"What happened?"

"Plot hole thing."

"Oh. So soon?"

"It's the third fucking chapter."

"Language, Weaslette, language"

"Anyways."

"Yea. He was poking fun at Hermione's S.P.E.W. thing."

"That sucks."

"What does?"

"Now I can't shit around with her."

"You're afraid of her?"

"I don't like getting beat around."

"Oh, did you see what she did to Lavender?"

Yea, poor little bitch."

Realizing they were conversing normally, they immediately stopped and gave each other dirty looks.

They made their way up to the infirmary without speaking. Well, Ginny did have to yell at Draco for purposely trying to drop Harry, but for the most part they didn't speak.

After they dropped Harry off (literally, Draco dropped Harry on the ground outside the hospital wing) Ginny ran back down the breakfast for a bit of whatever was left with Draco at her heels purposely trying to step on them. She grabbed some toast and ran back to her common room to finish her Charms essay (three feet, honestly!).(In the Hospital Wing)

Harry was just coming around when he noticed a large blob above him, "Whassa?" he muttered stupidly.

"Harry?" A voice sounded from above him.

"Cho?"

"Yea, I just um... wondered if you were alright"

Harry slowly sat up, he was seeing more clearly now but still groped around for his glasses, and could see that Cho looked a bit embarrassed, "You're not out yet?"

"I was just leaving when they brought you in."

"Oh, thanks."

And they continued to talk for a bit until finally Harry gathered enough courage to say "Cho, there's a trip to Hogsmeade coming up, would um, like to go with me?"

Cho looked slightly shocked, but gave a cute smile and said, "I'd like that."

And then Madam Pomfrey decided there was too much fooly cooly going on and kicked Cho out.

"Hermione..." Ron said tentavley.

"WHAT!?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, I was just um... wondering, if you're feeling all right, you've been a bit... off. Lately, that is."

Ron was seated at the end of the couch while Hermione laid her head in the middle and propped her legs up on the other side. Both were doing homework in front of the fire.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You nearly gave Harry a concussion!"

"He deserved it," she said shortly.

"Well..."

"Shut up, you'll be next."

With that, Ron went back to his Herbology homework.

Harry had just got out of the hospital wing, he would have stayed the night to stay away from Hermione, but he felt it was his duty to protect Ron. He was just entering the common room when he spotted Ginny trying to teach Eaun how to use the Shoe Tying Charm, but he accidentally tied his shoes together and fell on his face and broke his nose. Hermione scolded him with a bunch of nasty words and stomped out with him to the hospital wing. Seeing this as his chance to help her, he went to talk with Ron.

"Ron, you've still got that Whillybig thing, right?"

"Well, yea."

"I say we give some to Hermione, loosen her up a bit, ya dig?"

"Dig?"

"Yes, do you dig?"

"No, I do not dig."

"Why not?"

"Because we were talking about the whillybig and I haven't got a shovel."

"Oh."

Silence.

"But what were you saying about Hermione?"

"We should give her a bit to make her feel not as... bitchy."

**Readers: gasp Can he say that? I don't think he can say that! Can Harry Potter say 'bitchy'?**

Mark Lawyer Man: Yes, because Marge said 'bitch', Harry can say 'bitchy'.

The story goes on.

"Excellent idea, where is she?!"

"Taking a kid to the hospital wing."

"Harry..."

"Yea."

"I just got a marvelous idea."

**BWAHAHAHA**

"Ginny, can you pass the toast?" Hermione asked politely.

"Umm... sure?" Ginny obviously passed her the toast.

"It's a marvelous day out, isn't it?

"Well, yes."

"You don't seem very happy today, what's your posh?"

"Um, you just seem... happy, and it's sort of.... different."

"Oh, I just don't know, I feel wonderful!" she sighed.

Harry and Ron sniggered at the end of the table, they had no idea how much of an effect the Whillybig would have on Hermione. It was a grand relief not to have to worry about her spazzing out again.

((Days Later.))

"Blaise, can we talk?" Draco sat down next to her in the library where she had been studying for hours.

"About what?"

"Well, what happened the other day."

"I think I made myself clear, until you break it off with Pansy, we can't be together." She said crisply as she took some notes.

"But..."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Blaise, you aren't being reasonable!"

"Good day, Draco."

"Blaise!"

"GOOD DAY, DRACO!"

Draco left the library in a huff. He had tears in his eyes, and he was trying to hide them from himself. In his battle he ran into the last person he wanted to see. Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Walking, how about you?" She said in a sing-song voice that made him want to punch her.

"Shut up, Weasel."

Ginny saw he was crying, she wondered if it was about Blaise, "Draco, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

"Does someone need a hug?" She smiled cheekily up at him.

"I do not need a hug from you."

"I think you do!"

"I do-" suddenly he was hugged. He couldn't help but think 'Wow, she smells good...'

"Feel better?"

"Maybe." he said would-be-sharply.

"I think you do!"

"What's put you in such a great mood anyway, Weasel?"

"You're lovely face."

"I wish" he sighed.

"You need a pick-me-up!"

"A what? I could really use Jell-O shots..."

"No not those, follow me." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him up five flights of stairs and down three halls he barely recognized. The stopped in front of a portrait of a small witch with a beanie hat on, 'In the spirit of things!' she yelled to them when Draco asked/sneered about it.

"CooCooCachoo" Ginny said. It must have been the password because the portrait swung open revealing a single table with two large plush chairs turned to the fire behind them.

"How much?" The chair on the right said.

"Just one." Ginny replied.

"One what?" Draco asked, confused.

"A shot."

"I thought you said they didn't have Jell-O..."

The chair on the left turned around, Ron Weasley sat in it. He got up and tapped his wand on a beam that was holding up a long curtain across the back of the wall.

"What's behind that curtain?" Draco asked nervously.

"Nothin' of your concern, Draco." Ron said a he pulled out a needle, obviously not registering who he was talking to, until "DRACO?! You brought him here?!"

"Yes." Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm not giving any to him!" Ron stamped his foot.

"He's a paying customer." Said the remaining chair.

"But-"

"Just give it to him, Ron!" Ginny put on an eager face.

"Give me WHAT?!" Draco was looking as confused as ever.

"I'll be needing a Sickle" Ron said sharply.

"No." he responded flatly.

"Oh, c'mon, it's great!"

"What is it?"

"It's a shot!" Ron told him.

Draco took a sickle from his pocket, with a look of confusion still on his face. "Fine."

"Now hold still."

Ginny, seeing the look of fear on his face, decided to hold his hand. She obviously wouldn't do something like that normally, but she had just received a hit about an hour ago and was full of happy snappy. How they got such a strong formula was beyond her, but she thought it had something to do with the recent break-in to the Restricted Section of the library.

"Ouch!" Ron had purposely jammed the needle into Draco's arm, causing a very tight squeeze to Ginny's hand.

"K, done." Ron threw the needle into a bin and pushed Draco and Ginny out of the room.

Distantly they heard, "Man, he was totally clueless. You'd think he'd done these tons of times.

But they couldn't be bothered by that, they were having much too much fun tripping down stairs. Ginny couldn't believe how much fun Draco could be when he wasn't being an ass. They were like... 'bonding', sort of.

"Wow! Look at that picture!" He yelled as he pointed up and down, or he pointed and was jumping up and down at the same time.

"What of it?" Ginny thought it looked like a penis, but she wasn't quite sure.

"It's a PENIS!" He whispered in her ear and fell onto the floor giggling.

Ginny couldn't help herself; she too was on the floor, but not giggling.

Draco suddenly stopped giggling. He opened his eyes to find Ginny's lips on his, but his weren't rejecting hers. No, they were actually quite enjoying themselves. 

.................................................................................................................................................

Don't worry, more to come. Very soon. Please review :(


	4. Twinkle Dwinkle Ginny

Dude, I actually got another review! This is so exciting I think I'll tell my mum. No, actually I won't because I don't need another reason for my family to tease me about my dorkiness. Like seriously, what Vogue loving teenager plays with Pokemon? Cha, me. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................

Days like the present reminded Ginny of the times she had to stay inside when it rained while the boys snuck outside to play on their brooms. But her mum always made cookies and she got to lick the bowl. She always went back upstairs with a hunk of dough in her hand and drew pictures with the window open so she could smell the rain and listen to the boys try to be quiet. Yes, a rainy Saturday like this always made nostalgia stick to you, no matter what.

Ginny had been painting Charisse's toenails in her four-poster bed, but stopped nearly five minutes ago without her noticing. The rain falling outside the window distracted her. It had started raining sometime last week and hadn't stopped since. Well, actually she wasn't just staring out the window, she was thinking about what had happened the day before. It replayed vividly in her mind.

_"Ginny, what are you doing?" Draco asked, pulling his lips away from hers._

"Kissing you." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay!" He pulled her into the room nearest them and proceeded to make-out.

Well, they did until the drugs started to wear off, and suddenly Draco didn't seem too nice anymore, and Ginny didn't seem too cute, either. Well, she was still cute, but the thought of kissing a Weasley disgusted him.

"Geroff, Weasel!" Draco said as he got up.

"Gladly, Ferret!" Ginny replied, purposely stepping on his foot with her oh so purdy Mary-Janes.

"You're not to tell anyone!"

"Don't tell me what I can can't do, you bag of scum."

"Why not? You seem to like listening to Potter. Why not me?"

"That was ages ago!"

"Yea, I bet. Did you drug him, too?"

"What?"

"Yea, you drugged me so I'd make-out with you!"

"I did not! You agreed to buy it."

"You took advantage of me!"

"When you put it that way, it sounds as if I raped you."

"You pretty much did!"

"What do you care? You're just a horny two-timing bastard!" Ginny was getting very pissed off indeed, her ears were redder than a baboons arse, but Draco didn't look too please either.

And then he hit her. Sort of. He went to slap her, but then realized what he was doing and just patted her cheek. Then Ginny stormed out, leaving Draco angry, sad, and utterly confused.

Charisse looked over her copy of Teen Witch, of which she had been reading aloud out of for the past ten minutes, "Gin, hun, my toes are only half 'Poser Jet' I need them to be totally 'Poser Jet' if I'm ever going to attracted Terry. He is sooo gorgeous! Isn't he? You know, it says right here that guys like him like it when girls are different and original and stuff." and she went on and on about Terry until Ginny had something to say.

She looked up from her art, "Isn't he already going with that Sally-Ann nucker?"

"They broke it off last week, so he's vulnerable! Oh, and she's going by 'Anne' now, just so you know."

"But that's just so evil!"

"You're just jealous", Charisse shook her head in a maddenly annoying way and copied Ginny's sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it! You're so into Malfoy it's disgusting!"

"Somewhere across the room came, "Ginny fancies _Malfoy_?!"

"Shut up, Branstone." Charisse yelled.

"Shut up, Charisse." Ginny said to her toes.

"Yea, shut up, Charisse." Mattie shouted back.

Mattie Branstone and Charisse Diggle had been enemies since their 3rd year when Mattie caught Charisse snogging with her boyfriend, Silas Finch. Ginny had been forced to keep the peace between them ever since. Daisy Zellar, the fourth girl in their year and house, wasn't much help because she was always in the Ravenclaw house. Nobody really knew what she did over there, except for maybe Ravenclaws, but they knew it had something to do with sex. Mattie would never admit she was snooping when she came across some sort of initiation paper when she 'accidentally' opened Daisy's trunk. Ginny couldn't find it, but she figured it was something kinky because she found a scroll with various sex positions on it. And Ginny wondered why she didn't have any friends her age.

"Did you hear what she just called me?!" Charisse screamed at Ginny.

Ginny had been staring out the window again, "No I didn't, care to repeat it, Mattie?"

"I called her a bitchy whore."

"Oh no you didn't!" Charisse yelled at her.

"Yes, yes I did."

"No you didn't!" Charisse was now standing in the middle of the room shaking her finger at Mattie.

"Yea, I think she did, Charisse, why don't you sit down and let your toes dry?"

Charisse was staring daggers at Mattie, but for the sake of her toes, she sat down on her bed and Ginny threw her Teen Witch to her.

"I'm going to go to the library, are you two going to be safe in each others company?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"I'll play nice if she does." said Mattie.

"Whatever." Charisse responded.

"Alright..." Ginny left the room, but not for the library.

She stopped in the common room to tell Colin she needed camera help later, and then she left. Not for the library, defiantly not for the library. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................

"Where were you yesterday?" came a shrill voice from the opposite end of the room.

"Not here."

"But WHERE?!"

"Pansy, it's none of your business."

"But, Drakeykins-"

"Don't call me that."

Pansy hopped on his bed and put her arms around him, "I just want to know. I heard things, ya know."

"Then listen to them" he pushed her off of him.

Pansy raised her eyebrows, "You were smoking weed in the prefects bathroom with group of pornstars?"

"Yes, indeed I was."

"Were you really?" she looked so shocked, Draco would have laughed if he wasn't so annoyed with her.

Draco stared at her blankly, of course he wasn't, Pansy had CSP (Common Sense Point) of a rat, "Yes, of _course_ I was."

"But what about us?! What about me?! What about your future?!" Pansy was going into a panic mode.

"Pansy! Get a hold of yourself, of course I wasn't!"

"Oh." Pansy slouched down onto the bed pillows.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why are you so grouchy."

"Stomachache."

"Want me to rub it for you?"

"I just need a nap."

"I'll nap with you."

"No, it hurts too much to do anything."

"I'll take you up to the hospital wing!"

"No, I just need a nap."

"I think you need to go up to the hospital wing."

"I don't."

"I'll get Crabbe and Goyle to carry you. Don't strain yourself!" Pansy hopped off the bed and started to make towards the door.

"Pansy! Honestly, I just need a nap."

"But what if it's serious!?" she waved her hands in the air.

"I just need a fucking nap!" Draco was now looking her straight in the eye, his teeth gritted.

"FINE! See if I care when your stomach explodes and you're dead." She stomped out of the room in a huff.

"I hope to Merlin you don't," he said to himself.

He lay there, truly feeling like a two-timing bastard. And with the little run-in with the Weasel that made him a three-timing git. He hated himself. He hated Pansy. He hated Blaise. He hated Ginny. He hated everything. He felt terrible, just terrible, he was seriously considering just getting up and going for a walk. To nowhere in particular, just a walk. _A fucking walk, a goddamn walk_, he thought. And with that, he got up. Making sure Pansy wasn't in the common room; he slipped out into the dungeons. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................

Ginny hadn't forgotten about the light thing had seen last week, but she had been a little scared of seeing it again. Now she was prepared, she had her wand, and a Sneak-O-Scope. If it were dangerous, the Sneak-O-Scope would probably go off, right? She couldn't worry herself with that question she could handle herself. She made her way to the library, humming a little song she made up herself.

_I am vindicated_  
_ I am selfish, I am wrong  
I am right, I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now_  
_The things you swore you saw yourself_

She was in the back of the library trying to find something suspicious when-

"Ginny...." she heard that same spine-tingling voice she'd heard earlier.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Ginny... Beautiful Ginny..."

The beautiful part creeped her out, it reminded her of a certain person she'd rather forget, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, I've always been here..."

"I can't see you..."

Ginny was getting very scared now, but she could handle it. And her Sneak-O-Scope wasn't buzzing or anything, so it must be okay to trust the voice.

"Follow this..." that same light appeared just a foot over her.

Of course, Ginny wanted to follow it, but she remembered what her mother had once told her "_Don't trust anything that can talk unless you can see where it keeps its brain_". But she figured just following it to see what direction it was going couldn't hurt.

"Okay." And so she followed it. She followed it for a full half hour, not quite registering where it was leading her. She wasn't aware over her surroundings at all, just that little light. It was hypnotizing her, all she could think of was to follow it, she didn't even notice when her Sneak-O-Scope starting whistling. It was like she was floating, just floating... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................

Hospital Wing. The next day.

Ginny didn't know what happened. One minute she was in the library, the next she was in the hospital wing. She didn't understand it. Nor did she understand why not Ron, or Harry, or even Hermione were standing over her bed, but Draco.

"Dragons and kryptonite ate my mom's pudding." She whispered, relaying her dream to him.

"Must have been good pudding?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

Ginny nodded, "Chocolate is the best."

"So…. you're awake." he said.

"Why are you here?" she said, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Nice to see you, too."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't expect it." she shrugged, "I could have sworn I was scum in your eyes."

"You are."

"So sweet."

"I just came in to see if you were alright, you were pretty beat up yesterday."

"I was?!" Ginny thought maybe a swarm of books had attacked her or something.

"Yea, I found you up in the right astronomy tower."

"We aren't allowed up there." Ginny scolded him.

"I was only up there to see where the screaming was coming from!"

"What screaming?" Ginny had gone a very pale colour and had a very faint voice. Had that small light tried to kill her?!

"You're screaming, I guess. I went up and saw it was you screaming... I was going to leave you there."

"What?!"

"But then when I tried to tell you to shut up..." He took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Yes...?"

"Some of your friends brought you sweets, care for one?" he was obviously trying to get out of saying what had happened.

"Oh, alright!" Ginny smiled and took a chocolate frog; but then realized something was obviously wrong, "WAIT! You didn't tell me what happened."

"Yes I did."

"No, you didn't"

"I did so."

"You didn't."

"I do believe I did." Draco nodded.

"Tell me. Or I'll tell everyone you're a drug addict, and a two-timing bastard."

"I'm not!"

"It's in your system, it all says you're druggie, and… pictures."

"You wouldn't"

"To hell I would."

"I don't..."

"I'm a big girl, Ferret, I can handle it."

"Well, I um..."

"What?!"

"I realized you were the only one up there."

"Then what was I screaming at?" Ginny inquired darkly.

"I don't know." He said quickly.

"You must know."

"No, I don't believe I do." he said very unconvincingly.

"I really think you do..." she prodded.

"I'm not telling you," he said flatly.

"Why not?" Ginny's ears began to pink.

"I don't think you could..."

"You don't think I could handle it, huh?"

"No, I don't think you could." he shook his head.

"And you can?"

"Yes."

"You're such a big boy. But may I remind you that I can handle being dragged into the Chamber of Secrets and almost killed." Truthfully, Ginny couldn't handle it, and as soon as she said it she wished she hadn't.

Draco's eyes widened as though he had divulged a preciously dark secret on accident.

"You- You saw him. He was there, was- wasn't he?" Ginny suddenly had the urge to run back home and live the rest of her life as a muggle.

"Well- no- sort of- not exactly- Riddle." he hung his head, "It was a ghost, I just saw a ghost."

Ginny let out a shriek of horror, what did this mean? Was Tom going to come back for her?

"Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, it echoed around the stone room.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he said uncertainly.

"Out! Out! Out! Out!"

Draco gathered his things and rushed out of the room.

"What did he tell you dear?" She asked Ginny tentatively.

"Nothing." Ginny lied.

"I hope he didn't tell you that story he made up about Tom Riddle, that's what he told me." she said shaking her head and adjusting Ginny's surroundings, "I'll have to write a letter to his father... Making up these things.... honestly... Nothing to joke about...."

"It's not true, is it?"

"Of course not" she snapped.

"Oh." Ginny had the faintest feeling that maybe Draco wasn't lying. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................

Hugs to all that review! I know it might not be a very fascinatingly juicy chapter, but hey, I wrote it in like 2 hours! Have a good one. And the song was Vindicated by Dashboard Confessionals. It's my most favourite song ever.


	5. Harry' s Date

Dude, I dunno when I'm gonna finish this, and this is just a bit of a filler chapter that is sort of relevant to the story. But it's a very wise chapter indeed. It's citrusy, no doubt in the way that there's a lemon-fresh scent because I'm not going to get into super sex-scenes. And it's all I gots 'cuz my plot bunnies are sleeping :( And many thanks to my reviewers. Save me. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................

We find the setting in Hogesmeade peeking in on Harry and Cho's earlier scheduled date. Harry, as the unfortunate lady's man he isn't, is struggling to keep conversation.

"Cho, have you ever tried a Cockroach Cluster?" he asked as they looked at the strange candies.

"No, have you?" Cho asked seductively.

"No."

"Want to?" She winked at him.

Harry, not being able to sense Cho trying to seduce him said, "Not really."

Cho sighed, "Me either."

"How about a Vampire Lolly?"

"I gave one to my sister once."

"What did she do?"

"Ate it."

"Oh."

"She's half vampire."

"Ooooh... That must be interesting."

"Yea, it kind of is. Sometimes she asks for my used tampons," she said blandly.

"Oh. Er... do you give them to her?" Harry was feeling very uncomfortable, but still wanted Cho to take her blouse off.

"If she asks please, I do." she nodded.

"That's always fun."

"Sometimes, others it's just disgusting."

"Yes, I certainly agree. Care to catch a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" said Harry who was feeling very horny and very queasy at the same time.

"Sure, would you escort me to the register?" she held out her arm.

"I'd love to."

And so they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. It was very crowded due to all of the third years being noisy and enjoying the novelty of their first trip to the village. Harry looked around for someone he knew, which was everyone because of course, everyone knew him. But what he was looking for was someone he could look cool and hip with, which was everyone because all the third years wanted to say hello to him and what not, so Cho felt very good indeed. What with being with Harry and all, who was a very hip man for the time being.

"Let's find a seat." Cho nudged him to a very cozy table in the back corner of the pub.

They chatted it up for a bit until Cho decided they'd talked to long and started macking with Harry. And of course, Harry being a very inexperienced man had no idea what to do other than to go along with it.

_He is the worst kisser, ever_, Cho thought herself, _it's making me so goddamn horny_.

And so they sat there snogging each other for an entire 15 minutes until-

"So the Pothead has a girlfriend?"

Harry looked up from his work at a very pleased looking Draco, "Wonderful to see you, Draco."

"And your whore is looking mighty fine, too."

Harry felt the need to snog her some more, but felt it was only right to defend her, "Draco, why don't you go find yourself a copy of Play Wizard so you can imagine yourself with Cho."

Of course, Harry being very stupid had no idea what he said, exactly, and Cho slapped him, "What the hell!?"

"Cho, I didn't mean it like that! I-"

Draco left the pub, with a butterbeer with a bit of spirit to it, laughing his head off. Harry and Cho had other things in mind. Of course it has something to do with sex because Cho is a whore and Harry is horny.

"Pst!" Harry nudged the nearest adult.

"Yes, Harry?" it was McGonagall.

"Oh, I was uh... just wondering if I did well on that exam the other day?" Harry asked innocently.

"Harry, you know I can't tell you until I hand them out in class." she pursed her lips and turned away.

"Ooops," Harry shrugged to Cho who was drawing pictures on her placemat. He poked the next nearest adult who turned out to be one of Ron's favourite customers, who was ironically, Silas Clearwater.

"Yo." he said stupidly.

"Um... You're 18, right?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yea, dawg. Why, ya need me to get somethin' for ya?"

Harry eased up, "Yea, whatever this'll get me."

Silas took the money Harry was handing him and shouted for his waitress.

Cho winked at Harry and mouthed, "Ya got it?"

Harry just nodded stupidly.

Five minutes later Harry and Cho were running out of the pub with masses of alcohol under their cloaks.

"I can't beleive we got all of that!" Cho whispered excitedly.

Harry just shrugged like he did it all the time, which made him look very cool indeed. He then led her off to a secluded room in the castle. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................

"So how was your date?" Ron asked Harry who had just walked into the common room with a slap happy look on his face.

"Real good." Harry was now making his way to his dorms with Ron following at his heels.

"How good?"

"Mmm..."

"Tell me!"

"Ron, can't you see Harry doesn't want to talk!?" came Hermione's voice from inside the dorm.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"You're not supposed to be in here!"

"I wouldn't have been if you hadn't raised the goddamn price! I fucking hate you!" Hermione pulled out her wand threateningly.

"Now, Hermione... Don't do anything you're going to regret..." Ron was slowly walking up to her, his hands out.

"I think I'll let you two handle this..." Harry said as he left for a more peaceful area where he could think about his wonderfully erotic day. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................

Yay! End transmission. Eat donut. Then Review. Or Review, then eat a donut.


	6. Ron's Tale

Dude, Chapter 6. I don't really feel like writing it, so that's why I got Ron to do it for me :) Yes, stoner man Ron will be writing this chapter, but if it gets too risqué, please don't hurt him, he's just a little stoner man with no plot bunnies :( Poor stoner man.

............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................

Yea, so after I finally got Harry to tell me about the foolycooly going on with Cho, dude, why can't I get any action like that?! I bet it's because I have red hair, red haired people have a tendency to twitch involuntarily, yea, that's it. They don't like me because I have red hair. I can fix that! I'll make it blue. Yea dude, blue hair....

Myself- Ron, stay on track here, just tell the story...

Oh, yea, the story. Well, Harry was all like, "Dude, Cho is such a slut, I love her."

And I was all, "Dude, she's a slut, do you really need that on your mind?"

But he was all, "She loves me, bitch!"

So I was all, "Dude, no."

And then I forgot what happened.

But then Harry went looking for his map thing, but he couldn't find it and he started freaking out, I would have been nice to him and helped him look, but I didn't. I was sure someone had found my stash, so I went looking for that. That's when I ran into Ginny.

She started spazzing because I told her my stash was gone, or at least I think I told her. Then she hit me, I don't know why, I was pretty out of it because I'm cool like that. But then I went back to the common room because I remembered Hermione needed more. And then I went to bed. But then I woke up because Harry was going crazy looking for something, or at least I thought it was Harry. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .......................................

Ron did a terrible job with that, I know. I will be revising it for him, of course. But that's not until the next chapter. Review if you like cookies!


End file.
